Confession
by UneLore
Summary: If I told you that I was in love, what would you say?" "Nice, who is the lucky one?" "You" - Naruto Sasuke one-shot


Hiya guys, a short one-shot ) Hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

**Confession**

"If I told you that I was in love, what would you say?"

"Nice, who is the lucky one?"

"You" He stopped mid step, turned slowly to his friend.

"..." A big grin was placed upon his friends face.

"Oh my God! Priceless!"

"Wha?"

"Your face, if I only had a camera!"

"Huh?"

"If I had a camera I would have made millions selling that face to your fan-girls!"

"You're just joking like usual?!"

"Of course! But hey, do you always get like that every time someone confesses to you?"

"Of course not! He's just as cold and stoic as usual, and he just walks away. Ignoring you like you didn't say anything." A womens voice cut in.

"I do not!" He said, almost stomping his foot down. This acting made the blond giggle and the women smile.

"Either way I'm off. And I promise I won't screw with you like that," He watched the blond grin. "anytime soon." The blond added and disappeared with a poof.

"So."

"So what?"

"So you like him." She said and sat down, leaning her back onto the railing on the bridge.

"Excuse me? I most be hearing thing because it just sounded like you applied that I like him, the dobe?"

"No you hearing is perfect. But you do, don't you?"

"For Gods sake, Sakura. What are you thinking?"

"It's kinda obvious now that I think about it. You know, besides the fact that you froze up and blushed when he said he was in love with you."

"I did not freeze up, nor did I blush. He just caught me off guard."

"Yea, right. So all those time when he was talking to Hinata, Neji or someone else being a 'threat' you totally ignore the one talking to you and walk straight over to him and inter up with some stupid excuse to get him away from there. And you were not just sitting in the three this morning, watching him train...only in his shorts. Nor do you pin him down or onto a three every chance you get, just to get close!"

"What are you talking about? Did you eat something weird or something?"

"Come on Sasuke, admit that you like Naruto as more then just a friend!"

"What different does it make? Even if I do like him, it's not like he likes me. He's only joking about it!"

"So you do like him."

"I said IF!"

"You don't think you should tell him?"

"Why would I do that? He'll just joke around and I would look like a fool."

"You won't know until you have tried now do you?"

"..."

"And wouldn't it feel better telling him, and knowing than not knowing at all?"

"Hn."

"I'm just saying, maybe, just maybe, he likes you too." When not getting an answer she said 'Good luck' and 'Good bye' and left him to his thought on the bridge. Without realizing it he had spent most of the day on that bridge, and was still there when his rival, best friend, love came there hours later.

"Hey Sasuke, you' been here since I left this morning?" He flinched when he heard Narutos voice.

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Seven. It's not like you to space out, no it's more something that I would have done."

"Heh I guess." Sasuke said and gave his friend a weak smile.

"What's wrong, something troubling you?"

"Me? Oh nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes nothing!"

"Okay." He placed himself on the railing. "So you're not mad about what I said, did, earlier?"

"Why would I?"

"Well I don't don't know. You just froze up and didn't response at all. And I even think you were blushing. Or are you coming down with something?" He asked, jumping down from the railing and putting his hand on Sasukes forehead.

"I'm fine!" He said pushing the hand away.

"You don't seem fine."

"..."

"Sasuke come on! What's wrong?"

"It's nothing!"

"Oh and that's why you're almost screaming at me right now!"

"Hmph."

"For GODS SAKE, what the hell is the problem?"

After a good ten minuets of silence Saskue said; "Naruto, have you ever-"

"...ever what?"

"Beeninlovewhitsomeonethatdoesntlikeyouin thatway? And Saku doesn't count!"

"Come again? And this time remember to breathe some."

"Have you ever been in love with someone that doesn't like you in that way?"

"Yes, I know that feeling..."

"That it doesn't matter what you do, that person doesn't see you anyway?"

"Um, yes. Why are you talking about this?"

"Because I am in love, Naruto."

"Oh-" If Sasuke hadn't been so into his own rampage he would have noticed the hurt in Narutos eyes. "But what is the problem?"

"It's a one sided love."

"Sasuke, there is soo many that would die to be your love interest. So who's the idiot that isn't? Do I know her?"

"You know the person, yes."

"How well do I know her?"

"You know the person really well."

"...what? You're in love with Sakura? Isn't that a little late? I mean-"

"I'm not in love with Sakura."

"But then who is it? Besides you and Saku I'm not that close to anyone."

"Naruto, you said you know what I feel like. Does that mean you're in love with someone?"

"Well," He leaned onto the railing. "I kinda confessed to that person. But I think I scared him more then anything." He let out a small sighed.

"Oh? That's- wait! Him?" He grabbed Narutos armed and turned him around.

"Yes, if you don't want to be anywhere near me I can understand." Sasuke let go of his arm.

"No, no. So you're saying that you're in love with a guy."

"Yes."

"That you 'kinda' confessed to?"

"Yes."

"What if I said that you didn't scare him. You just supprised him, really much. Because he's been thinking about confessing to you too." Their eyes met and moments later it clicked for Naruto.

"So what you're saying here is;"

"I like you Naruto. I like you really much."

"Wow...um I mean I like you too." He blurred out and smiled.


End file.
